Eye-washing vessels used for washing eyes with an eyewash solution are conventionally known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an eye-washing vessel having a vessel body capable of containing an eyewash solution and an eye-contacting portion connected to the vessel body wherein the eye-contacting portion is to be fitted to a portion around an eye. The vessel body has a bottom wall and a peripheral wall that rises from the outer edge of the bottom wall. The eye-contacting portion is connected to an end of the peripheral wall opposite to the bottom wall side.
Eye-washing vessels of this type are usually designed to be removably attachable to the mouth part of a bottle that contains an eyewash solution. Such eye-washing vessels are typically distributed in the market in a state of being attached to the mouth part of a bottle.